1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable restrooms and, more specifically, to an improved portable restroom having a removable waste storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At many construction sites as well as outdoor events such as fairs, concerts and sporting activities, there are a severe lack of restroom facilities available to be used. Because of this, many construction sites and outdoor events have portable restroom facilities installed. Unfortunately, these portable restroom facilities are hard to transport and move around.
Presently, portable restroom facilities are comprise of a small housing which has a single door to enter the housing. Inside the housing, a permanent storage tank is installed. The storage tank is used to hold waste products. The storage tank will have an opening at the top on which a toilet seat is positioned. A small urinal may also be positioned on one of the side walls. Some tubing is used to connect the urinal to the storage tank.
For sanitary and health reasons, the waste by-products in the portable restroom facilities need to be drained on a fairly regular basis. In order to remove the waste by-products stored in the permanent storage tank, a drainage truck must visit each portable restroom facility. The drainage truck must couple a tubing from the truck to a drainage opening in the storage tank. The truck will then drain the waste by-products from the storage tank in a similar manner as a drainage truck drains the contents from a septic tank. As one can see, the drainage process is a time consuming and very dirty and unsanitary process.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an improved portable restroom facility. The improved portable restroom facility will have a removable waste storage container. The removable waste storage container will overcome the above mentioned problems found in prior art portable restroom facilities.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved portable restroom facility.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved portable restroom facility that will have a removable waste storage container thereby overcoming the many problems found in prior art portable restroom facilities.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention a portable restroom facility is disclosed. The portable restroom facility has a housing. The housing has a door opening for entering and exiting the housing. A removable waste storage container is stored within the housing for holding bodily waste.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a portable restroom facility has a housing. The housing has a front wall having a door opening for entering and exiting the housing. A pair of side walls are coupled to the front wall. A rear wall is coupled to the side walls. A roof is coupled to the front wall, the pair of side walls and the rear wall. A floor is coupled to the front wall, the pair of side walls and the rear wall. A door is pivotally coupled to the door opening. A covering is provided for storing the removable waste storage container within the housing. The covering will have a cover opening to allow waste to be disposed of through the cover. A removable waste storage container is stored within the housing for holding bodily waste. A container opening is provided in the housing for inserting and removing the removable waste storage container. A container opening door is pivotally coupled to the container opening.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.